


Miraculous Ladybug One-Shots

by clarinetily



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarinetily/pseuds/clarinetily
Summary: Hi. This is a one-shot for the fandom Miraculous Ladybug, officially known as Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Let me know what you think.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 4





	Miraculous Ladybug One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based on Mr. Blue Sky by Electric Light Orchestra. The continuing lyrics describe night time when the sun isn't out and everyone is upset and it kinda reflected Adrien's mood in my head.

'Well, that's odd.'

That was Ladybug's first thought when she saw Adrien Agreste sitting at the top of the Eiffel tower where she and Chat usually started their patrols. Nobody else had the means to get to that particular spot. Not that she knew of anyway. Except there he was, on a beam usually reserved for the city's superheroes.

Ladybug swung herself up to where Adrien was sitting and tried to calm down. She still had a crush on Adrien, but she eventually got over all the stuttering, as long as she managed to calm herself down before she started talking. It still came out at times, but for the most part, she could speak actual sentences to him now.

Adrien had startled when she landed next to him but realized who it was quickly. Logically, there were only two people it might be, anyway. Except that he was up here too, and Ladybug wanted to know why. 

"Adrien? How did you get up here? And why?"

Adrien looked nervous as he answered. "Um, I know Chat Noir, and we were hanging out, and he said his kwami was hungry, so he went to go feed it?"

He sounded a little off to Ladybug, but the explanation made sense, so she let it go. She'd confirm with Chat at some point. Now to find out why Chat had taken him up here of all places. This was their spot.

"Why'd he take you to the top of the Eiffel Tower? I've never seen him take anyone up here before. Usually, it's just him and I."

"Well, I was a little upset about something and needed to clear my head, and he said he knew the perfect spot, so he brought me here. He was right about it being the perfect place. I can see all of Paris from here." Adrien stared out at the city as he said this, his face growing calmer.

"I know what you mean. That's why we start our patrol here. It gives us a good lookout over the city and helps us focus on what we're supposed to be doing."

"I didn't interrupt your patrol, did I? I would hate to distract you from protecting the city. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"No, of course not. I was just coming out here to clear my head. Seems that cat and I had the same idea. What was it that was upsetting you, though?"

"Just stuff about my dad. He's been so distant lately, and he's always working. Sometimes I wonder if he even remembers I'm there half the time. Everyone thinks having a famous dad must be cool, but it can be kind of lonely." Adrien's head lowered, his eyes downcast. Ladybug couldn't imagine how he felt. Her own family had always been so supportive and caring. But she could relate in a different way.

"People around Paris are always saying being a superhero must be awesome, and it can be sometimes, but mostly it's stressful, having to protect everyone in Paris and keeping my identity a secret. Sometimes I think that if civilians saw the real me, the one who lets things get to her, the one who shows weakness and fear, they'll hate me."

"I'm sure they wouldn't. I think you're great, and I've seen you enough firsthand to know that you would do anything to protect us. Anyone who sees that could never hate you."

"And I know that while your dad may not be the most supportive, you've got friends who love you and would do anything to help you. The people you're related to by blood may not be the best, but you will always have a family with your friends."

"Thanks, Ladybug. You're right. My friends are amazing, and I'd trust them with anything."

"You're right too. Paris is my home, and I will always protect it. And whenever I feel like Parisians would hate me, I remember my friends who love me without knowing what I do for the city. They'll always be there for me, and I'll be there for them too, in and out of the suit."

They kept talking for a while, and by the time it was time for Ladybug to swing home, both of them were smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot for Miraculous Ladybug and it's probably terrible. Sorry. 
> 
> ~clarinetily


End file.
